


Kinktober 2018 - Day 18

by myworldisbiworld



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edgeplay, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: Kinktober 2018, Day 18 - EdgeplayNora has some fun toying with Haylen.





	Kinktober 2018 - Day 18

Nora only chuckled as Haylen squirmed against her, trying to wriggle out from between Nora’s tall body and the rough concrete wall. Sliding her leg between the other woman’s, Nora thrust her thigh up against scribe’s sex and delighted in the whimpering moan that leaked from Haylen. Small hands pressed weakly at Nora’s shoulders as Haylen couldn’t seem to make up her mind between trying to get away or grinding against Nora’s muscled thigh. 

“Please,” the younger woman whispered desperately, strands mousy brown hair leaking from her scouting cap.

“Please what,” was the coarse reply. 

“Danse and Rhys are in the other room--”

“Never stopped me before,” Nora muttered, dropping her lips to Haylen’s throat and biting viciously. Haylen’s body tensed and she bit back a moan, but Nora could feel the vibration under her lips. As she continued to gnaw on Haylen’s soft flesh, her eyes scanned the room and landed on the bulky desk in the corner. 

“Drop your pants,” Nora growled at her.

Haylen’s blue eyes shifted between the door and Nora, as if she were still thinking about escaping. But as a wolfish grin spread across Nora’s face, the scribe swallowed and scrambled to obey. Nora only waited until Haylen’s pants were bundled at her over her knees before plunging a finger into the scribe.

“Nora--” Haylen bit back another moan, her head flying back to thump against the wall. 

“Scribe Haylen, is that you?” came Danse’s voice.

“Answer him,” Nora murmured in Haylen’s ear, slipping another finger into that sopping wet cunt. 

Haylen’s voice was breathy and hesitant, but she managed to call out, “I’m fine, I just dropped something.”

Tight walls clamped down on Nora’s fingers at the sound of power armor feet shifting. Nora thrust deeper, curling against that rough patch that had Haylen’s knees buckling.

“Have you seen the Minutemen General?” Danse asked alongside the sound of shuffling paper. 

Grabbing the scribe’s hip with her other hand and digging her fingers into the exposed flesh, Nora knelt down to run her tongue over Haylen’s clit. Rewarded with a shudder and a half-moan, Nora repeated the gesture, swirling her tongue over the sweet bud as her fingers continued to carve their mark inside Haylen.

“I--I think I saw her in the garage!” 

“I was just there.” Nora chuckled into Haylen’s cunt, flattening her tongue against her clit to let Haylen feel the vibrations. She sunk in a third finger, wiggling the digits to push against those tight, hot walls. “Do you think she left?”

Haylen’s head rolled left and right as Nora continued to attack her relentlessly, fueled by the pleasure of seeing the scribe unable to think. 

“Scribe Haylen?”

“Sorry--I--” Haylen’s walls were tightening down, signaling her orgasm was nearing and pushing Nora to grow fiercer. 

The sound of heavy footsteps drew nearer. “Haylen?”

As Danse’s first foot crossed the threshold of the open doorway to their right, Haylen came. Nora resisted a cruel laugh as she withdrew her fingers from the scribe, leaving her cunt with nothing to hold. The younger woman’s whimper sent heat down Nora’s spine, as did the taste of her as she licked her fingers. Shoving the Scribe behind her, Nora stepped in front and shielded the half-naked scribe from the view of the Paladin, thankful for the darkened room.

“Apologies, Paladin, I just stepped in and had some fun surprising Haylen,” Nora said calmly, slipping her hands into her pockets and rocking back on her heels. “Let her have some dignity, I just got her good.”

“If you’ve injured one of my soldiers--”

“I’m fine!” Haylen squeaked from behind her. She drew up beside Nora, disheveled but fully dressed. “The General was just trying to keep me on my toes. I should have been more careful.”

Danse huffed but said nothing else, then saunted back into the other room.

Nora let her eyes wander over Haylen, paying attention to those flush cheeks and dilated pupils. Grinning, she grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a vicious kiss, then pushed her away.

“Until next time, Haylen.”

“Yes, General.”


End file.
